1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally elated to modems, and more particularly to digital modems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing number of companies are deploying web communication systems which enable employees to work from home or office in locations across the world. These web communication systems feature IP telephony, streaming video and audio and large data transfers in the form of documents and other files needed for group collaboration. Within a single office location these needs may be relatively easily met with a combination of copper and optical transmission lines supporting gigabit and higher Ethernet traffic. Copper transmission lines in the form of what is known as category5 (CAT5) will support gigabit Ethernet. This ubiquitous inexpensive unshielded twisted pair (UTP) data grade cable however has the limitation of very short runs, typically less than 100 meters due to signal radiation and attenuation considerations. For distances greater than 100 meters an optical link is typically required.
Extending the reach of a companies network beyond the home office, e.g. to various branch offices and homes around the world presents additional obstacles. Many locations are currently provisioned with twisted pair copper subscriber lines and lack therefore a transmission line which supports gigabit Ethernet. To extend dedicated optical links to these locations would in many cases be prohibitively expensive.
What is needed are means for provisioning gigabit and higher Ethernet over legacy transmission lines such as subscriber lines and CAT5 cable.